Emmett Vs Jacob
by 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7
Summary: A rondom day for Edward, Bella, Jacob and the Cullens. Please Read. For #2/5's Birthday.


**Emmett vs. Jacob**

**By: 7HockeyStarVampireObsessed7**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of the songs. ******

**Happy Birthday #2/5 (yes she is both deal with it)! This is dedicated to you. Love you!**

**I wrote this for my hockey teammate's birthday, which is today October 9****th****! She is just like another sister! I hope everyone enjoys this one shot and please review.**

**Summary: A random fanfiction. This is a random day in the "supposed to be" boring town of Forks (but with all the magical creatures it really isn't boring). It has canon pairings for the most part. If you don't like the end ignore it but it was created for #2/5 so I just couldn't help myself. I hope you enjoy.**

**Emmett vs. Jacob**

BPOV (Bella's Point of View)-

I felt a rush of cold air caress my face. I kept my eyes closed though, trying to find my way back to sleep again, when I heard a quick gasp. It sounded as if someone had the wind knocked out of them. I kept my eyes closed, but could feel my brows crumpling in confusion as I tried to hear the noise again. My ears detected the slight shuffling of feet. The sound was so soft and almost undetectable that it was like someone was walking on air. They were as quiet as a vampire- Edward!

I bolted upright in my bed, my eyes flying open in my haste to see what was going on. My lips parted as I was about to call for Edward but then my jaw fell completely open and my eyes must have been the size of tennis balls as I took in the scene in front of me. It was one of the funniest images I had ever seen.

The three vampires were still wrestling in front of me as silently as possible, not knowing that I was awake. I watched as Alice had Emmett in a headlock while she sat on Edward keeping him on the floor immobile and Emmett was crouched next to her trying to get out of her grip. They scuffled quietly but none of them could budge the fierce pixie. Finally the humor in this overwhelmed me and my eyes started to water as I laughed as quietly as I could to myself. I was shaking so hard that the next thing I knew was that I was on the floor next to my bed with my butt hurting. The loud thump I made caused all the vampires to freeze and their heads in one synchronized motion whipped around to look at me.

I knew I should have been worried about Charlie hearing but again the situation got the better of me and I couldn't even hold in my laughter this time. I just burst into laughter on the floor clutching my stomach for support. My ribs were starting to hurt me as my laughter subsided a bit before I looked over at the cause for my great amusement. That was a bad idea, because as soon as I saw that they were still motionless whilst staring at me with expressions ranging from bemused to bewildered, my laughing fit started up again.

Soon after I started my second laughing attack I heard a big booming voice join in. It was obvious that Emmett had found the humor in this as well. I heard two more thuds on the floor before I heard another voice tinkling with laughter while two cold arms wrapped around me and picked me up from the floor, placing me back on my bed carefully. When I had fully regained composure of myself I sat up from where I was placed. I saw Alice and standing up from the floor breathing a little heavy from their laughter. I looked to my right and saw Edward standing there looking amused and annoyed.

I looked at him curiously asking him with my eyes what the matter was. His expression softened a little and his lips twitched upwards at the corner the tiniest but at my gaze.

"Alice wanted to wake you up early to take you shopping in Seattle while Emmett wanted to wake you up to have someone to _play_ with," he said exasperated, "I was just trying to convince them to let you sleep, but they started fighting over who got you."

I just stared at him blankly while my brain tried to absorb what he told me. It was early in the morning after all, and I still had the memory of them fighting fresh in my brain. Then I remembered my plans for the day.

"Actually Edward, I was planning on visiting Jacob today. I haven't spent time with my best friend in a while," I spoke softly hoping that he would not be mad, because after all he did say that he trusted me with Jake and I could hang out with him again.

A thought occurred to me as I was waiting for Edward to respond, "You knew!" I accused Alice while pointing an accusatory finger at her, "my future went blank and that's why you were trying to get me to go shopping with you so early. You didn't want me to hang out with the pack!"

I glared at her as I distinctly heard her murmur something like, "Stupid, smell, flea bag," while crossing her arms and pouting.

I felt the bed shift next to me and looked to see Edward sitting there. He put his arm around me and pulled me into him. He kissed the top of my head quickly before he spoke, "Of course I don't mind. I said I trust you and won't interfere if you wanted to spend some time with him. However, you are going to have a little trouble convincing the terrible two over there to let you go without a fight."

All of a sudden Alice and Emmett were both on their knees in front of me with their hands clasped together. It was actually comical to see the size difference between the two.

"Please!" they begged at the same time.

Alice started talking before Emmett, "I really, really wanted to hang out with you today Bella, pleeeeease! I will love you forever and this way I won't have to burn any of the clothes that you wear today." She pouted at me as if the idea of burning the clothes were scandalous to her when she had taken everything out of my old wardrobe and replaced it with her own after building a miniature rocket, stuffing my old clothes in there, and then throwing it into space from the top of Mt. Everest because she couldn't figure out how to make it launch. Though it could have been because of the gas she was supposed to put in it was taken by Emmett to set one of her seven closets on fire. Who knew she had an alarm on each of the doors. Her closet did an automatic shutdown closing the doors locking Emmett inside the closet with the fire. She refused to let him out until Rosalie had finally managed to convince her and by the time he was out his eyebrows were singed off.

"Please," Emmett took up the begging next, "I wanted to have some fun. I wanted to play truth or dare!"

"No way! There is no way that I will ever play truth or dare with you Emmett or anyone else for that matter!"

"Please Bella! What if Jacob said yes? We could all play together!" Emmett pleaded with me again.

"WHAT?!" I shouted in shock. He wanted to invite Jacob?!

"Call him right now and ask him. We can meet at the baseball clearing. Please Bella!"

"Yeah Bella, we can all hang out with you together and I won't even complain about burning your clothes as well as everyone else's after," Alice pouted at me.

With both Alice and Emmett pouting at me with wide eyes it was hard to refuse. How can I disappoint those faces? I groaned and turned my head into Edward's chest. He wrapped his other arm around me holding me against his chest while I thought about their proposition. It was easier to think when I couldn't see their pouting faces, but I could still feel their eyes burning holes into my back.

I sighed as I came to my decision. I held out my hand in defeat and a phone was placed in my palm immediately. I turned around to the grinning faces of Emmett and Alice. I groaned again as I dialed Jake's number into the phone. I held it to ear waiting for him to pick up. He picked up after the third ring.

"Hello?" he asked, his voice slurring as if he had just woken up, which he probably did I thought looking at the time.

"Hey Jake," I said in an as cheerful voice as I could muster.

"Hey Bells!" his voice brightened up considerably, "when are you coming over today?"

"Well actually Jake, Alice and Emmett were wondering if instead we could all hang out playing truth or dare. You in no way have to participate if you don't want to," I said in a rush hoping he wouldn't want to change our plans. I was sure this would not end well.

"Sure! Where should we meet?" he said just as if not more cheerful than before.

"WHAT?!" I shouted again.

"I said 'where should we meet?'" he said slowly as if he were speaking to someone mentally disabled.

I growled a little into the phone, "I know what you said idiot," I couldn't help but notice the smirk Edward had on his face after hearing me call Jacob an idiot, "what I meant was why?"

He chuckled a little on the other side of the phone, "Well Bella dear," I heard Edward growl slightly as he heard that, but then a small smile appeared on his face as Jacob continued speaking, "this is the opportune moment for me to get a little payback in to your leeches without breaking the treaty."

I ignored the leeches comment, for I was used to the vampires and werewolves calling each other names. I sighed _again_, "Sure sure Jake. Just meet at the baseball clearing around eleven. You know the one."

"Will do, see you soon Bella."

"Bye Jake," I replied exasperated and hung up the phone.

I looked up and saw Alice and Emmett vibrating excitedly. Alice was even jumping a little but that was usually normal behavior for her. I pulled myself out of Edwards's arms and stood up. I went to my closet, but Alice beat me to it and shoved my day's clothes into my arms as well as my shower stuff.

She was shoving me to the door when I remembered something important, "Where's Charlie?" I should have remembered him earlier, preferably before I we started making a lot of noise.

Edward just chuckled looking at me amused again but answered my question none the less, "He already left early this morning to go fishing with Billy. He told you last night remember?"

I felt my face flame up as I blushed my usual shade of tomato red. I heard them all laughing behind me as I stumbled my way down the hall into the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and then I made my way into the shower. I relaxed as the warm water ran down my back relaxing my muscles. I used my favorite strawberry shampoo before I turned the water off and stepped out. I slipped as soon as I got out of the shower and grabbed onto the counter to keep from falling. Even though no one could see me I still felt my cheeks flame up.

I straightened up and quickly got dressed. The outfit Alice chose out for me was cute but yet comfy. I had on a tight dark blue t-shirt with a sequined black bat design on the front and a pair of black skinny jeans with midnight blue flats. I opened the door and walked back to my room where Alice attacked me and forced me to sit on a chair that she took from the kitchen while she did my makeup. She was done in fifteen minutes and gave me a soft dark blue eye shadow and mascara with a clear lip gloss. She didn't put any blush on because I do enough of that myself.

She then dragged me down the stairs and shoved me into the passenger seat of her Porsche. She shoved a granola bar into my hands when my stomach started growling and then she sped out of my driveway.

"Alice! Where is Edward?"

"He is meeting us there. He had to go change and we don't have time to stop by the house if we want to meet the dog on time."

"Can you be civil to each other at least once?" I pleaded with her.

She turned to look at me ignoring the road completely and sighed, "I can't make any promises, but we will try."

"Thanks Alice that is all I am asking for."

She pulled the car to a stop and hopped out. Someone opened the door for me and when I looked outside, I saw that we were at the edge of the woods, and Edward was holding out his hand for me to take. He helped me out of the car, and then swung me onto his back taking off running into the forest. It took about thirty seconds before we were stood in the clearing with Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Jacob. Carlisle was at work, and Esme was busy redecorating one of the rooms in the house.

Edward helped me off his back and we walked hand in hand to the others. Emmett was grinning, Alice was bouncing, Jasper was trying to calm his wife down, and Rosalie was busy studying her nails.

"Hey Bells!" Jacob smiled at me. I dropped Edwards hand and ran to hug him. He lifted me up and swung me in a circle before putting me on my feet again, then smirking over my shoulder at Edward.

"Hello Jacob," Edward greeted him politely while maintaining a neutral face. Jacob froze in shock and stared at Edward.

"Let's get started! Emmett yelled excitedly.

Grudgingly I went to sit on the ground with everyone. I was in between Jacob and Edward who was next to Alice who was next to Jasper who was next to Rosalie who was next to Emmett who was on the other side of Jacob.

"Since it was my idea I get to start. Alice, truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Truth."

"Wimp. Ok, your truth is to tell an embarrassing story," Emmett smirked.

Alice got an evil glint in her eye before she started, "Does everyone know the joke about the three robbers who were being chased by the police?"

Everyone nodded their heads except for Jacob and me so Alice began to explain, "There were three robbers being chased by a policeman. The first robber hid behind a crate. The second robber hid in a trashcan and the third robber his in a sack of potatoes. When the police man got to the crate the robber said 'woof woof' and the police man thought it was only a dog. When he came to the trashcan the robber said 'meow meow' and the police man thought that it was only a cat and moved on. When he came to the sack of potatoes the robber said 'potato potato'.

"However, what people don't know is that it is a true story. About 25 years ago Emmett thought it would be fun to rob a store. I am not going to say what, but he took Edward and Jasper along with him and an alarm went off. They had to run from a policeman but there were humans around so they had to run at human speed. Anyway, while Jasper and Edward his behind a crate and in a trashcan, Emmett hid in a sack of potatoes. How he managed to fit in it I do not know, but he actually yelled potato, potato and got thrown in jail. Carlisle left him in there for about a week so he could maybe get some sense knocked into him."

Everyone was laughing by the end of her story but Emmett started to protest, "Not about me! It was supposed to be a funny story about you!"

"Sorry Emmett but you just said to tell an embarrassing story. Not one about me so I chose one about you," Alice smirked triumphantly.

Emmett huffed and crossed his arms over his chest but remained silent.

"My turn! Dog, truth or dare?" Alice turned to Jacob expectantly.

"Dare! I'm not scared." Jacob smirked at the evil pixie.

Alice smiled evilly, "I dare you to sing a song on first beach in front on a stage that we will build there."

"Did you forget the treaty pix?"

"No. No one will be at the beach today except for us because of the party at the Newton's house. You are Ephraim's great grandson so you can give us permission. Unless you are chicken?"

"No way! Lets go," and with that said Jacob stood up and turned around and walked into the trees. Everyone else stood up and took off in the same direction with their respective partner. Edward turned to me waiting and the moment I was in place on his back he started running. After a few minutes we were stood on first beach in La Push and as Alice had said, no one was here but us.

I looked around and my eyes caught sight of a large stage being built at super speed. In no time at all a giant stage stood in the middle of the beach and a microphone was forced into Jacob's hand as he was pushed onto the stage. I giggled at his expression. He looked at me and I saw his eyes light up. I heard Edward growl slightly. I looked at him but before I could ask what was wrong Jake started singing.

_**[Intro:]**_**  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

He was staring at me as he sang.

****

I know that you are something special  
To you I'd be always faithful  
I want to be what you always needed  
Then I hope you'll see the heart in me

_**[Chorus:]**_**  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I wont let another minute go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul**

Yeah

You might need time to think it over  
But I'm just fine moving forward  
I'll ease your mind  
If you give me the chance  
I will never make you cry c`mon let's try

_**[Chorus]**_****

Am I crazy for wanting you?  
Maybe do you think you could want me too?  
I don't wanna waste your time  
Do you see things the way I do?  
I just wanna know that you feel it too  
There is nothing left to hide

_**[Chorus]**_****

I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
You're the one I wanna chase  
You're the one I wanna hold  
I won't let another minute go to waste

I want you and your soul  
I don't want another pretty face  
I don't want just anyone to hold  
I don't want my love to go to waste  
I want you and your beautiful soul  
Ooooooo  
Beautiful Soul, yeah  
Oooooo, yeah  
Your beautiful soul  
Yeah

I was speechless. That was amazing. I smiled brightly at him and when he stepped off the stage I ran to give him a hug. I was blushing like crazy, but it was a sweet gesture.

"So what do you say Bells?" he asked me softly.

Before I had a chance to reply I heard another song being started. I turned to the stage just as Edward started singing.

**Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call  
I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know**

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're killing time  
I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live

Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky

Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, girl  
My world has everything I need to survive

Because you live, I live, I live

I was sure my face was stained red by now but I couldn't help it. Tears were streaming down my face now and I couldn't stop them. Suddenly I felt two strong cold arms wrap around my waist bringing me against a chest. I looked up into Edwards eyes. He kissed away my tears and then kissed me softly. All of a sudden I heard a loud smack!

I felt Edward stiffen around me before he released me and turned around to face Jacob. "You always have to one up me every time don't you!" Jacob shouted at Edward.

"I tolerate you around her Dog, but don't push me. I can change my mind just as I had before to let her see you," Edward growled back.

"She can do what she wants! You don't own her!"

Before I knew it they had started a fist fight before my eyes. I stumbled backwards to get out of the way of their flailing bodies. They got closer and closer to the edge of the cliff where I had jumped off a couple of months ago. Without a second thought I walked over to them, without tripping once I might add, and they were so immersed in their scuffle that they did not hear me.

With all the strength that I had I put a hand on each of their shoulders, and because they were so close to the edge they couldn't regain their balance and tumbled over. Before I had a chance to backup though, to pairs of hands encircled my wrists and yanked me down with them. I screamed as I fell and then felt one pair of arms encircling me as I hit the water. When I resurfaced I started hitting Edward's chest making him let go of me and started shouting bloody murder.

"Edward Cullen and Jacob Black! You both will die!" Both boys just looked at ma and started laughing.

"Alice!" I screamed. I heard a splash next to me and then Alice's head broke the surface. "Can you please get me away from these two idiots?"

"Edward! Jacob! Go now. We will meet you at the top with the others," Alice yelled while glaring murderously at them. Probably because they ruined my makeup. Edward and Jacob started swimming away furiously trying to stay out of the pixie's rath. Alice then turned around and I put my arms around her neck.

Instead of swimming to the beach like the boys she started climbing the edge of the cliff. If I wasn't scared of heights before I sure was not. I kept my arms locked securely around her neck as she was too short to wrap my legs around her waist. My body was swinging madly as she speed climbed. My eyes were closed tightly and my lips pressed firmly together.

"Bella!" I heard Edward and Jacob shout and knew that we were close to the top. All of a sudden I felt Edward's strong arms lifting me the rest of the way up from her back and then crushing me to his chest burying his face in my hair. I was so scared that I forgot to stay mad at him. When my breathing and heart rate finally returned to normal I looked up and found both Jacob and Edward glaring at Alice as she just laid in the sun drying off as her skin and the rest of the vampire's skin sparkled.

For the rest of the day we all just talked and laid in the sun forgetting about the rest of our game of truth or dare. It was peaceful until Emmett and Jacob got into a fight about which number was better.

"Five s better than two!" Emmett stated like it was obvious while Jacob stuck to his statement of two being better than five.

They ended up demolishing the stage together. This day was rushed but fun now only one thing left…

_1 hour later_

"Come on Bells it will be fun!" Jacob said as we entered the new ice hockey rink in Seattle. I was shivering in my winter coat as I looked around the place.

Suddenly there was a roar from the crowd as a girl on the ice scored. The crowd was screaming 'hattrick, hattrick!' I heard some parents next to us mutter, "Crap. Now we need to buy a new cell phone." They didn't sound that sad about it though.

I heard a gasp next to me and saw Jacob with his mouth hanging open eyes focused on the girl who scored. I looked at her more closely. On her jersey it read number five. She was hugging a number seven.

"I guess you do like number five after all," Emmett teased Jacob.

But Jacob didn't hear him as he was still staring open mouthed at the incredible girl hockey player on the ice. I think he just imprinted.

**Thanks for reading my one shot. I hope that it was not to confusing or boring. I know it was rushed but I really tried. The songs were Because You Live and Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney. Please review! I hope #2/5 (2 and 5 makes 7!) has a great Birthday! I give you a virtual piece of cake ******

**~7HSVO7~**


End file.
